


The Most Important Guest

by MischievousBellerina



Series: Jonathan Pine Roleplay [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Your husband, Tom Hiddleston travels to the States for a week. Upon returning home, he relieves the sexual tension in a most interesting way; Jonathan Pine comes out to play.





	The Most Important Guest

“Is there anything I can do… for you, Madam?”

 

You looked up from the book you were reading with a smirk playing on your lips. Tom was standing there in a suit similar to his Jonathan Pine character, his head dipped with concern as he gazed at you expectantly.

 

A few nights ago, you had a little too much to wine and confessed to Tom, one of your favorite lines of his Night Manager series. When he asked why, you reluctantly told him of the fantasy it’d made you dream up. You wanted to die of embarrassment when Tom became silent. But when an amused smile crept forward, you knew he was thinking the same thing you were. The next day, he flew off to the States for an event, while you stayed behind to work. You thought he’d forgotten about your little confession, while you spent the whole week thinking about it.

 

You returned your attention to your book, feigning your disinterest. “I don’t know, Mr. Pine. Do you think you can handle my...demands?”

 

Tom’s face broke out into a grin and he laughed, “I assure you Madam, I have been the Night Manager here for quite some time. There is next to nothing that I cannot do. Rarely a request I cannot meet.” He drew closer to the chair you sat in and an ache began to throb between your legs as you imagined his hands all over you, pleasing you at your command.

 

You closed your book, placing it into your lap, “Very well. But just to warn you, I have very high expectations. Your boss will hear about this if you don’t… meet them.” You stood up, placing the book onto the table in front of you and turning to face him.

 

Tom chuckled, “I think I can handle that.” He stepped even closer, so he was inches away from you. His cool, pepperminty breath tickled your nose as he spoke, “Now tell me, what can I do for you?”

 

Your eyes fell to his lips and back up to fix on his cool, blue eyes. “Kiss me.”

 

Tom wasted no time, grabbing you by the waist to pull you flush against him, placing his lips on yours. You snaked your hands around his neck, rubbing the short hair on the back of his head as your lips moved in sync with his. His tongue darted passed your parted lips to devour the insides of your mouth, leaving you breathless. Tom’s tongue withdrew from your mouth and he nibbled at your bottom lip gently. “Now, touch me.” You commanded, struggling to catch your breath. A week’s worth of built up tension, a week without him had you desperate for his touch.

 

A hand suddenly groped one of your clothed breasts and you gasped, fighting back a moan. His touches were skilled, thought out carefully as his thumb played with your eager nipple through the fabric of your dress, his other hand caressing the small of your back. But, you wanted more. “Off, off, take it off.” You bit out between his kisses.

 

Tom’s hands were grasping at the dress, pulling it up without hesitation and you lifted your arms to make it easier in removing the barrier standing in the way of his heated touch. Once he dropped it to the floor, his hands were back on you, sliding along your waist and back up to cup your breasts. His lips attacked your neck, kissing and sucking on the skin, drawing out a moan from your kiss-swollen lips. “Oh,  _ Jonathan _ .” 

 

Tom was now tasting the skin along your collarbone, hungrily biting and sucking on your flesh, leaving hot, burning trails in their wake. All you cared about was feeling his skin against yours as you began fumbling with his tie, loosening it and sliding it off of his neck and abandoning it somewhere beside you. Your fingers flew to the buttons of his shirt, impatiently yanking them loose. You slid the jacket down his arms, followed by his shirt, quickly, so his hands could return to work. 

 

You ran your hands along Tom’s chest, as his head dipped further down your body, latching on to one of your hardened buds. Your hands slid up to spread across his shoulders and arms, and back down to his chest. You dipped them down to his stomach, eventually returning them to the back of his head as he swiped his tongue across the sensitive skin, while his fingers pinched and pulled on the other. 

 

Tom sank to his knees, kissing down your stomach, along your pelvis as he slid your panties down your thighs. “Yes, yes!” You encouraged in a moan.

 

Tom smirked, throwing your soaked panties aside and moving you to sit back into the chair, grabbing your waist to pull your heated core closer to him. “How am I doing so far, Mrs. Hiddleston?” While you admired the dedication to his role, now was not the time to be talking.

 

You groaned, “You know damn well how you're doing. Now as much as I love hearing your voice, shut up and put that mouth to better use.”

 

Tom chuckled, “Yes, madam.” His head lowered to kiss upwards on your thighs at an agonizingly slow pace, his hands tightly holding your knees. You fell back onto the pillow of the chair with a sigh, watching his movements as he glanced into your hooded eyes.

 

One long, firm lick through your lips had you gripping the armrests beside you and your thighs trembling. His tongue settled into a steady rhythm against you, accompanied by a slender finger entering your wet heat.

 

Tom had you gasping and moaning, completely at his mercy as he brought you closer and closer to the release you desired. A second digit joined the first in its quest. The feeling of his mouth sucking on the delicate nub had you whimpering. 

 

It wasn’t long after he started humming and moaning against you, your eyes were rolling as your insides exploded, convulsing around his fingers. Your clouded eyes met his as he withdrew his fingers, licking the clear strings of juice coating them until they were clean.

 

You reached forward, pulling on the back of his head to connect his lips with yours. His body fell forward, hovering over yours, his hands braced the cushion on either side of you to hold himself up, the taste of you on his tongue. “Not bad, Mr. Pine.” You smirked against his lips, “But in order to…  _ thoroughly _ please me, we must rid you of these.”

 

Your hands found the buckle of his belt, unfastening it and moving on to the button. Tom cleared his throat, “Whatever it is that you wish, I will give it to you.” His husky words had you shaking in anticipation as you slid his zipper down, slipping his pants down just past his ass, enough to easily free his confined, throbbing member. You stroked along his length, coaxing a moan from deep inside Tom’s chest. His eyes closed, his forehead leaning against yours.

 

“I have to say, Jonathan, I’m impressed. I see you have a lot to work with, here.” You teased, earning a chuckled moan from him as you picked up your pace. Your thumb brushed against the head, swirling around it in a taunting motion. “Now let’s see what those hips can do.” 

 

“And where shall I have you? The bed? This very chair you sit on?” He suggested with a smirk.

 

Your breath caught in your throat and you struggled to come up with an answer. You wanted him anywhere and everywhere. “The wall.” You managed say, trying to keep hold of your cocky attitude. 

 

Tom growled and he suddenly picked you up from the chair, carrying you to the wall next to it, nearly tripping over his pants in process. Your back hit the wall and your arms went around his neck and your legs around his waist. His lips hastily landed on yours, hungrily nipping at your bottom lip before taking it into his mouth, his hand trailing down your body to stroke your sensitive clit.

 

You moaned into his mouth, rolling your hips greedily against his fingers as he sunk his other fingers into the flesh of your behind, kneading and squeezing ravenously. “Jonathan!” You whimpered. “Please.”

 

“Tell me what you want, madam, and I’ll give it to you.” His breathless voice shook with need, reigniting the fire inside you.

 

“Fuck me.” You told him, desperation laced in your voice. “Now.”

 

Tom growled, grabbing your hips and aligning himself at your entrance. He sunk in slowly, gasping at the tightening sensation around his cock. He placed a hand on the wall and buried his face into your neck as he began to move, grunts and moans invading your ears.

 

Your hands clawed at his back as he fell into a constant pace, drawing himself almost all of the way out before slamming back in again. You encouraged his roughness with heavy moans and needy touches on his back, his hips, his shoulders, anything you could grab on to.

 

His breathing became ragged as moments passed, mirroring your own as his cock brushed against your g-spot with each thrust.

 

“Come on sweetheart, let go.” Tom coaxed into your ear, sending chills throughout your whole body. You shouted, tightening your hold on him, white hot euphoria flooded your vision as you reached your release. Your walls clamped down around Tom, taunting his own release, his cock pulsing and twitching inside of you. 

 

The only sounds in the room were your pants and moans as you both came down from your pleasure highs. You stared into Tom’s eyes, trying to gather your thoughts from the smoking hot moment you two had just shared.

 

Tom untangled himself from you, setting you gently on the floor. He pulled his pants back up, buttoning and zipping them closed as his gaze lingered on you. “So, Mrs. Hiddleston. Did I meet your expectations?” 

 

You placed your hand on his cheek and rubbed his stubble with a coy smile, “Who said I was done with you, Mr. Pine? The night isn't over yet. In fact, your shift has only begun.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on there at: @mischievousbellerina and my writing blog: @odinsonsobsessed 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
